The Haunted Circus: To The Theme Park
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Crossover and continuation of Ghosts Stories, a.k.a. Ghosts at School fic, The Haunted Circus. Class Q joins the Ghosts at School gang in investigating the the Tokyo Amusement Park tragedy. Will their combined resources be enough to unlock the mystery?
1. Part 4

**Detective School Q **

**Note #1 : To the readers**: First off, the story of this fic belonged to Gakkou no Kaidan,

so normally, it should stay there. But why is it here? Well, crossover. As to why I'm

putting the continuity of this fic on DSQ, well, it's like this: When I was "Re-organizing"

my closet, I found some of my old comics, Marvel Comics and DC comic books stored in

one portion of my closet. There I decided to do scrolling, reminiscing some of my

favorite story arcs that were unique during the late 80's to the early and mid-90's. There I

found some of my then-favorite series with crossover story arc. These story arcs are:

**One**, is Spider-Man and X-Force. I came across a story arc where two of its famed artists

were departing Marvel Comics: Todd McFarlane and Rob Liefield. Before leaving

Marvel for Image Comics, they decided to draw for their series for one last time. Their

artwork complemented the issues' storyline. The storyline involved X-Force fighting

against the Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy in X-Force # 4. And then Spider-Man was

caught in the fray. There, the continuity of this story went to Web of Spider-Man (I forgot

what issue # is, so sorry.), which was McFarlane's last work to draw for Spider-Man. In

his farewell bid he made his rendition to the issue a special "side-way" issue. His

rendition of X-force was very memorable. That isuue's ending went back to X-Force.

After that, he went on to create Spawn. The third part of the Spider-Man/X-Force

concluded in X-Force # 5, in which Black Tom and Juggernaut escaped, X-Force

retreated, and Spider-Man was to fend for himself against SHIELD. A few issues later,

Liefield jumped ship to Image, drawing for Young Blood.

**Two**, is the X-Men/X-Factor/New Mutants/Power Pack/Thor crossover. This was,

perhaps the first, and biggest crossover to date involving the tragedy among Marvel's

merry mutants. Their first crossover started on Mutant Massacre story arc. Their second

Crossover was Fall of the Mutants (minus Power Pack and Thor).

**Third** was Inferno, and the X-Tinction Agenda.

**Fourth**, and lastly, the X-Cutioner's song

**And lastly**, on the DC front, with Superman-themed "Doomsday", and then the Batman-

themed Knight trilogy (Knightfall, Knightquest, Knight's End) and Contagion. There I

was inspired to make a crossover fic. At this time, I just completed my first Gakkou no

Kaidan fic (under the name Ghost Stories, which was the U.S. name for the ANIMAX-

titled Ghosts At School.) under the title "The Ghost Hunt Continues". That fic is M-rated

due to mature situations and slightly deep violence. There I made some references and

guest character appearances of various Anime and Marvel characters. After completing

that fic, I decided to do a follow-up story of my first fic, and this time I'm incorporating

more anime and, this time, DC characters in to the fray. Think of this as an experiment.

And who knows, it could be a good idea and a good try in making a fanfic. In fact, this,

and another DSQ fanfic I read, which involves Class Q teaming up with characters from

Detective Conan, gave me the idea of coming up in creating a story which involves

Gakkou no Kaidan and other characters from other anime series. So sit back and enjoy

reading this first-ever crossover fic, as well as my first-ever DSQ fic.

**Note # 2**: Under the "Anime/Manga" category, see Ghost Stories (aka Gakkou no Kaidan

or Ghosts At School) under the title "The Haunted Circus" to know the start of the story.

This DSQ fic is just the continuation of the Ghosts At School fic. The continuity of the

DSQ crossover chapter(s) is/are subject to change.

**Disclaimer**: Detective School Q Characters are owned by Studio Pierrot. Gakkou no

Kaidan is owned by Aniplex and Fuji Television. Yu Yu Hakusho is owned by Yoshiro

Tagiri

Chapter 1: To The Theme Park 

Normally, students of Dan Detective School should be enjoying their Christmas vacation.

Some are packing their things to go on a trip to their loved ones. Some are shopping for

presents. And some are sitting in their homes and decorating their Christmas trees, while

others are on standby. But for Class Q, any emergencies that came up is too hard not to

pass them by. By morning, the following day after the incident that struck the famed

Tokyo Amusement Park, Kyuu Renjou, Megumi Minami, and Kintarou Tooyama

reported to D. D. S. to submit their reports on what transpired at the park. Kazuma

Narusawa and Ryu Amakusa were also there, having been debriefed by Kyu, Megumi

and Kinta about what they witnessed at the park. Kazuma and Ryu stared disbelievingly

when told that the circus animals went wild after escaping from their cages, attacking

people and then the rides operators' odd behaviors. Ryu's first impression was that it

could be the work of Pluto, when Megumi told Ryu and Kazuma that the rides' operators

overridden the rides' speed limit, making the rides go faster than their normal speed limit,

making the rides too dangerous to ride on. After that, they broke the lever and then

stabbed themselves, killing them. Because of the operators' odd behavior, Ryu believed

that they were hypnotized into doing it. But Kyuu told Ryu it was not the case. He told

Ryu and Kazuma about meeting a group of teenagers who they claimed that ghosts were

behind the park fiasco, telling them that they met a girl and a cat who could "sense"

ghosts. Ryu and Kazuma stared at Kyuu disbelievingly. But Megumi and Kinta supported

Kyuu's claim, adding that they even saw a talking cat, who called himself Amanojako.

Kyuu, Megumi and Kinta told Ryu and Kazuma that after the park was placed under

control, they interrogated the teenagers, who called themselves the "Ghosts At School"

gang, and during their interrogation, they found out from the gang that the circus, where

last night's incident first originated, was believed to be infested by ghosts. In fact, the

gang told them that aside from the circus, there were ghosts that were roaming around the

park. While the ghosts, according to the Ghosts At School gang, possessed the circus

animals and attack many civilians, the ghosts that were roaming around the park then

possessed the rides operator, and, the rest is history. Megumi added that before they left,

they saw a man, dressed like a gypsy, claimed that the whole park was cursed, saying it

was the work of the "Ju-On". This caused panic among the park's survivors. During the

melee, the man disappeared. And then a few more circus animals showed up, ready for

more attack, only to be shot down by the SWAT team (Japanese version, of course). It

took several minutes before Ryu and Kazuma had to, reluctantly, accept what their

classmates were saying. Kazuma then asked Kyuu on how to tell the D. D. S. Principal,

Morihiko Dan, about their findings. Class Q then looked at each other, as if they were

mentally asking their classmates for any suggestions. Kazuma again asks Kyuu, Megumi

and Kinta if they were sure about their claim of ghosts were behind the park's incident,

since he couldn't believe that ghosts really existed. Megumi, already upset over the

incident, and a bit annoyed over repeating herself again, slightly raised her voice, telling

him that it was no lie. Megumi then suggested that she'll contact the Ghosts At School

gang and arrange a meeting so that he and Ryu will see for themselves that the gang are

really involved in hunting down ghosts. Class Q was not aware that Principal Dan, Ms.

Shuno Katagiri, Tatsumi Hongou, and Kotaro Nanami (disguised as a wall), were behind

them, hearing every detail that Class Q were talking about. Kazuma shrieked at seeing

Principal Dan behind Kyuu. The rest of Class Q, except for Ryu, also shrieked in

surprise. They then saluted. Dan then told Class Q that it's ok, and told them to lighten up

a bit, seeing the tension surrounding his students. "My apologies, Class Q, I didn't mean

to eavesdrop, but I heard everything about what you said. Normally, I don't considered

that ghosts were behind the tragedy at the Tokyo Amusement Park, but, (looking at

Megumi), with your claim that you met a group of teenagers who hunt down ghosts, this

is something that I cannot discern between reality and non-reality. I honestly admit that I

don't really believe in ghosts, but there are some things in a case that could use

"paranormal activities" as a tactic that could cover-up a real motive. Remember the case

where the saiyon was murdered by an angry spirit, when in reality was killed by her own

two sons (in the TV series, it's about the case were it involves a mother's last will.)? And

you, Class Q were able to crack this case. I'm sure you will be able to crack this case

regarding the incident at the park. The Police Commissioner, Ohkubo Yamagata (not the

Samurai-X character) asked D. D. S. for assistance because they were facing a blank

wall, when they asks witnesses to shed light on the matter, only to received claims that

ghosts were responsible since they claimed that the cages were the animals were kept

suddenly opened, trapeze and high wires snapped for no reasons. This is a very

complicated case. Are you up for the challenge?" Class Q straightened and said "Yes

Sir!". After that, Class Q departed, heading to the park to conduct their investigation.

Hongou turned to Dan and said, "This is a very challenging case for Class Q. But I'm also

concerned. Minami, Renjou and Tooyama claimed that they believed that "ghosts" play a

part in the tragedy at the theme park last night. And a "talking cat"? I find it a bit

absurd."."That's why I said that I cannot discern between reality and fantasy. But judging

from what the three Class Q students have just said, it's something we cannot ignore.

Nanami, follow Class Q and make sure that they are all right.". Nanami emerged from the

wall, held his hat, smiled and left. Hongou just snorted as Nanami left.

As Class Q were just about to leave the gate of D. D. S., preparing to depart, Megumi

took her cell phone and dialed the number of Satsuki Miyanoshita. The two girls talked,

while her male classmates listened to the conversation. After five minutes, Megumi hang

up the line, then turned to her classmates and said, "We'll be meeting them at the entrance

of the park.". Kazuma adjusted his glasses and said, ""The Ghosts At School" gang, huh?

I'll eat my hat if this Amanojako really talks.". "Believe me, Kazuma, Amanojako is a

real cat who could speak. In fact, it even drooled when I first saw him talk.", was Kyuu's

rebuttal. Ryu had a calm, but apprehensive look. Sure, ghosts really don't exist, but if

what they say is true, then he'll be in a big surprise. They then left the D. D. S. grounds

and headed to the park, were the Ghosts At School gang is waiting. Not far behind them,

Kotaro Nanami, was stealthily trailing them, making sure he was not noticed by the Class

Q students. "A talking cat, huh? Well, this should be interesting, especially if I'm going to

meet these so-called "Ghosts At School" gang.", thought Nanami, who was hiding behind

the bushes.

At the Koigaburo house, Momoko, Leo, Aya, Fuko and Natsumi were still waiting for

Hajime, Satsuki and Keiichirou to arrive. The five teens were informed by Satsuki via a

text message that they'll be meeting with Class Q of D.D.S. at the entrance of the Tokyo

Theme Park to conduct a joint investigation on both the circus and the rest of the park,

especially the rides, were most the rides were dismembered. Momoko said it was a good

idea, since with Class Q alongside with them, they can enter the park without any

problem, and they can conduct their investigation. Momoko's three friends were a bit

skeptical. They wondered if Class Q would believe in ghosts, since they never

encountered one. Momoko reminded them that three of the Class Q members were with

them when the incident happened, and she was sure that the other two would believe their

claim. It was then that Hajime, Satsuki and Keiichirou arrived. Satsuki also brought

Amanojako with them. After checking their provisions, they headed out to the theme

park.

By after lunch, the Ghosts at School gang have already arrived at the park, but a bit far

from the entrance. Satsuki then let Amanojako out of her bag so he could breath, after

getting squeezed by her "belongings". Amanojako then went inside the park's premises,

reasoning that he'll just go "checking" out if there are still ghosts inside. After five

minutes, Class Q arrived, and saw the eight teenagers waiting. Kyuu, smiled and shook

hands with Momoko, but cringed at seeing Megumi's glare. It turns out that Kyuu and

Megumi were already a couple! Knowing Kyuu, Megumi sometimes get quick to anger

and jealousy when Kyuu was with other girls. The rest of Class Q giggled, but regained

their composure. Kyuu then introduced Kazuma and Ryu to the gang. After that, they

discussed about what will take place in their upcoming investigation. The Ghosts At

School gang, specifically Hajime, Momoko, Aya, Fuko, and Natsumi, described to Class

Q, in detail, about how the tragedy in the circus took place, and where and how it started.

The gang told Class Q about the first "isolated" case regarding the circus four and a half

months ago, before last night's tragedy. After the first incident, the gang decided to form

an investigation after hearing the news that cages were possibly picked which caused the

cages to sprung open, and that something have caused the circus animals to be provoked,

thus their attack. The gang then told Class Q that they decided to bring Amanojako with

them just to see if the first incident was just an accident or was the work of ghosts. Then

last night, their suspicions were indeed confirmed as Amanojako and Momoko sensed

ghosts within the vicinity of the park. And the gang ended their story with meeting Kyuu,

Megumi and Kinta, and then fleeing the circus. Kazuma then asks where Amanojako is,

saying that he still didn't believe in talking cats. It was then that Amanojako showed up,

who just finished looking around the park. "The coast is clear. No ghosts in sight as of

now, except for the guard over there at the entrance." He said. Kazuma and Ryu stared at

the black cat, eyes wide open at what they just witnessed. "G-goodness! That c-cat just

spoke!" Kazuma stammered as he backed away. Ryu looked equally amazed, never in his

whole life have he witnessed something like this. Satsuki then went by Amanojako's side.

"Class Q, this is Amanojako, our resident ghost ally.". Kazuma and Ryu looked at their

three classmates, seeing that the three were not surprised, and realizing that they weren't

lying when they said that the cat can really talk. "So you say that ghosts do really exists?

If so, why attack the circus and the rest of the park?" Ryu asks calmly. "'Coz that's why

were here, blue boy, to conduct an investigation. One part of me says that maybe because

the site where the park is standing was perhaps a resting place for the souls, as what the

gypsy man claims, but the other part of me says that the ghosts who wrecked havoc twice

could be bad ones. Then again, we'll never know unless we start investigating." Says

Amanojako, who seemed impressed by Ryu's calm and deep nature. Hajime then told

everyone that it's time to start the investigation. Satsuki then hid Amanojako inside her

bag, and the two groups then went towards the park's entrance, but were stopped by the

guard. "Sorry, off-limits. This is a restricted area. Go home." The guard told them

arrogantly. Megumi was about to show her badge when the guard grabbed her by the arm

and arrogantly told her to back off, saying that this place is not for kids. As Meg was

trying to break free, Kyuu grabbed the guard's leg and threw him off balance, falling on

the ground, taking Megumi with him. As the guard scrambled to regain his composure,

Kyuu went to Megumi's side. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. As the

guard stood up, Kyuu confronted him. Kyuu showed the guard his D. D. S. badge, but the

guard slapped Kyuu's arm with his right arm, causing the badge to fly straight to

Megumi's right face, hitting her, then fell to the ground due to the impact. Kyuu was

about to rush to her side, but was caught by the guard, grabbing him by the front collar

and slapped Kyuu on his left cheek, causing it to swell, at the same time causing the left

side of his lips to bleed due to the impact of the slap. The guard then threw Kyuu towards

the ground. For the first time, Kyuu was angered by the guard's behavior, and for

manhandling his girlfriend. He got up, grabbed the guard by the belt, and delivered a low

blow. But the guard was wearing a groin guard, so Kyuu's strike was in vain. Smirking,

the guard kicked Kyuu in the face. The kick was so hard that he fell to the ground again,

this time with a nose bleed. Kinta was about to assault the guard when Ryu pacified him.

Then the guard told him that they'll be arrested for trespassing if they don't leave. Ryu

then showed his badge and told the guard that they are D. D. S. students. But the guard

just scoffed, saying that "your all frauds", that D. D. S. is no place for "brats" like you.

Infuriated, Kinta punched the guard on his gut, knocking him out. The two groups then

tended to Kyuu and Megumi, who were still reeling from the effects of the guard's action.

Meg then went to Kyuu's side, seeing his nose bleeding from the guard's kick. The Ghosts

at School gang and Class Q administered first aid treatment for Kyuu, and soon he was

ok. Megumi thanked Kyuu for defending her and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

Laughter echoed around them as the two groups were cheering on at the couple. They

then entered the park, as Kyuu picked up his badge, and the group leaving the

unconscious guard behind.

Meanwhile, Kotaro Nanami, who witnessed everything by hiding behind a stand, called

Morihiko Dan thru his cell phone. He told him about what the park's guard did to Kyuu

and Meg, about Class Q teaming up with the Ghost At School gang to form a joint

investigation, as well as seeing Amanojako talking for the first time. He then told him

that he'll call later for further developments. As he turned towards the entrance, he was

surprised that the guard was gone. Looking at the entrance way, the guard wasn't there as

well. He feared that maybe the guard was going to assault the teens, or that the guard was

a fake, and was keeping the teens away from the park for some reasons. Not wasting any

time, Nanami went inside the park, looking for the teenagers who are already inside the

park.

At Dan Detective School, inside the Principal's office, Ms. Katagiri and Principal Dan

were still in a state of disbelief at what Nanami had just told them, about Class Q teaming

up with another group of teenagers, that ghosts were involved in the theme park's

tragedy, and a talking cat. "Maybe ghosts do exists…" Dan trailed off. "But still, we don't

know for sure. We'll just have to wait for Class Q to return. But then we'll have to look

into the guard's behavior." Ms. Katagiri said, recalling Nanami what said about Kyuu and

Meg being assaulted. "Yes, I'll send the police to pick up the guard for questioning. He

has no right laying his hands on the students and besmirching the name of our school."

Dan said.

Back at the park, the 13 teens were at the center lobby of the park, discussing what to do

next, as well as to where to start the investigation. Hajime suggested that they split into

two groups, one for the circus and the other around the park. Hajime suggested that he,

Momoko, Kyu, Megumi, Kinta, Aya, Fuko and Natsumi will investigate the rest of the

park. He then suggested that Leo, Satsuki, Keiicihrou, Ryu and Kazuma will investigate

the circus. Hajime then told Satsuki that Amanojako will help them in their investigation

since he was the one who first sensed the ghosts inside the circus. The teenagers agreed

and are about to split up when the park's guard, along with nine other guards appeared,

wielding batons in each hand. "I told you that the park is off-limits. Since you violated

the rule that no trespassers are allowed, we have perfect right to enforce the rules. And

this time, we have concrete alibis to back up our actions. Oh yeah, D. D. S. or whatever,

you still have no right pokin' your nose on adult people's business." Satsuki, Keiichirou,

Momoko, Megumi, Aya, Fuko, Natsumi, Leo and Kazuma backed away while Ryu,

Kyuu, Hajime and Kinta stood in the front line, preparing to fight. But the 10 guards,

dropped their batons, and brought out lead pipes instead. The boys on the front line

gritted their teeth, realizing the fight their getting into. Then all of the sudden, four boys

appeared, taking out the 10 guards, knocking them unconscious. They then tied them up

at a nearby flagpole. The 13 teens were a bit surprised at seeing how good the four boys

are, taking out their attackers. "Thanks for the help, but how did you know we were in

trouble?" asks Kyuu. "We were here to investigate the park. Then we saw the commotion,

and heard that you're D. D. S. students." Says the black-colored, short-haired boy. "Then,

we suspect that there was some conspiracy involving the park. It seems that someone

doesn't want any ordinary detectives hanging around here. And I'm sorry to say, this is

very special investigation that only we, special detectives, can conduct." Says the tall,

red-haired boy. "Ah, shut your crap, ugly boy. We're also investigating this strange case.

So don't you just rub it into our faces and telling us to go home!" Says Amanojako, who

jumped out of Satsuki's bag. "Well, well, if it isn't the Spirit Detectives, Yusuke

Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. You have the power to draw your weapons, the Rei-

Gun (Spirit Gun) and Rei-Ken (Spirit Sword)." The cat sneered. The Ghosts at School

gang were surprised by this revelation. Aside from them, the gang didn't know that there

was another group that can see ghosts, and with the D. D. S. students alongside with

them, they realized that their investigation would become a three-way dance. Then, two

more teenaged boys appeared, having secured the 10 guards who tried to attack the

D.D.S. and the Ghosts at School gang. One is a boy shorter than Yusuke, The other is a

long, red-haired, and taller than Yusuke, but smaller than Kuwabara. They were Hiei, and

Suichi "Kurama" Minamino. Hiei's forehead glowed, revealing his Jagan (Third Eye).

"So you must be Amanojako. Koenma and Genkai-Sama told us that you were sent back

here to watch those kids (glancing at the Ghost At School gang). And now you're leading

an investigation unit." Hiei looked coldly at the cat. "No Hiei, It was that boy (pointing to

Hajime) who is leading the investigation. Amanojako, according to Genkai-Sama was

invited by the boy to help them in investigating the park." Kurama rebutted. "Wait, are

you saying that you suspected that ghosts were behind this?" Hajime asked. "We believed

so, but then, we must first gather clues before jumping to conclusions. Is it all right if we

join you in your investigation?" Yusuke replied and asked. Hajime agreed. Yusuke and

Kuwabara decided to join Leo's group, while Kurama and Hiei were assigned to Hajime's

group. They then split up, heading towards their assigned destination. As soon as the two

groups left, a voice spoke out in thin air, assured that the Spirit Detectives and

Amanojako won't detect him. "It looks like we'll be having our hands full. I better tell my

contractor about this, as well as get reinforcements".

The voice disappeared. Kotaro Nanami, who was hiding behind the bushes, didn't hear

the voice, but saw what transpired, and heard everything that the teenagers had said. "Oh,

boy, Mr. Dan is going to have a field day when I told of what I just saw and hear

everything.". He then wonder which group he'll track down, since the teenaged

investigators have split into two groups, one inside the circus and the other within the

park. "Maybe I should've suggested the I bring Houngou with me…" Nanami muttered.

**To Be Continued… **

**…in Ghost Stories! **

So what do you think of my first DSQ fic, as well as my first attempt in doing a

crossover? Please fell free to send in your thoughts. I would greatly appreciate it, so that

I'll know if I'm missing any details or anything of the sort. Criticisms are fine, as long as

it's not degrading, and not a flame. Yeah, I know it's a supernatural case, but hey, I'm

putting some detective elements, as well as conducting an experiment to see if you liked

it. Again, enjoy! Also, if you read my first Ghost At School fic, please send your reviews

as well.

The Tokyo Theme Park's investigation is now under way! First the Ghosts At School

gang, then Class Q of D.D.S., and now the Spirit Detectives from Yu Yu Hakusho! But

wait, what about the Justice League? The Batman and the Question were supposed to

investigate the park, along with their "contact", right? So why aren't they here in this fic?

There's only one answer…

**Stayed tuned on Ghost Stories; Chapter 4: Incredible Alliance! Fatal Four-Way **

**Investigation! **

As for whether there will be a chapter 2 in this fic, be patient. As soon as I finished

Chapter 4 of Ghosts Stories, depending on the story I wrote, maybe I'll will, but then

again, it's subject to change. Maybe after Chapter 4 and/or 5 of Ghosts Stories, I might

continue the storyline on chapter 2 of this fic.


	2. Part 5

**Chapter 2: Final Fight! Battle the intruders! **

**Note to the readers**: Ok, Ok. I said that after Chapter 1 the continuity of that chapter will go to Chapter 4 of Ghost

Stories. But as I was writing it, well, I had a change of plans, and instead this story will go on to Chapter 2. And, really,

after this I will turn over the rest of the story to Ghost Stories. And, this time, it will continue there. But I will alternate the

continuity of the stories in between series, just to keep you in suspense, as well as to give you guys (and girls, as well as

grown-ups) a trip down to memory lane when crossover stories were popular back then in comics (like Marvel and DC

did by doing some crossovering some of their stories on to different titles). Also, some members of the Justice League ,

such as Batman and the Question, will appear in this chapter, so expect a few (but a lot) of verbal assaults between

Amanojako and Boston Brand. And there will be some fight scenes as well.

**Extra Note**: Before you read this fic, go to Ghost Stories under the Title "The Haunted Circus" to see what took place

before this (Chapter 1 and 2) was written.

**Disclaimer**: Batman is owned by Bob Kane and DC Comics. Justice league is owned by DC Comics. Yu Yu Hakusho

and other anime characters are owned by their respective owners.

Hajime and his group mates are scattered around the park, in pairs, looking at the rides that were broken during the

tragedy. It was a mess, as the debris were still there. Yusuke and Kuwabara, being led by Kinta, looked closely at the

rides' broken controls. They were suspicious as to how a normal human could tear apart a lever since it would require

more persons, or a very strong man, or a very suitable equipment, to break it from its handle. On top of that, how could

some the rides, such as the Ferris wheel, broke away from its place and roll off since the screws and other parts were

intact. They then noticed that some of the parts that would hold the Ferris wheel in place were melted, like it was being

splashed like acid. They deduced that the melted parts were the cause of the Ferris wheel's falling off from its place was

the reason why it rolled off and land on some of the other rides. Then the three went to the next ride: the roller coaster.

There they noticed that one part of the roller coaster's tracks have been "cut apart", which they deduced that the roller

coaster was derailed. They then went to the other rides for inspection. On the other side of the park, Kyuu, Megumi,

Hajime and Momoko inspected the other rides that were damaged by the circus elephants, such as the "helicopter". At the

same time, Momoko lit some candles and place them on the areas were the victims were killed. Kyuu, Hajime and Megumi

were silent, recalling the scene where the raging animals were decimating the victims. Momoko's three friends, Aya, Fuko,

and Natsumi were conducting some inspection somewhere in other parts of the park, trying to gather some clues in hopes

of getting leads. They also came across some other rides, such as the "bump cars". There they recalled the scene when

they, along with Hajime, Momoko, Kyuu, Megumi and Kinta, were trying to escape from the raging animals when they

witnessed the customers of the bump cars, such as children and grown-ups, were injured and killed when the bump cars

they were riding went out of control, ramming the other cars, causing its rider to fall off and run over them. Some were

electrocuted as the bump cars electricity went haywire. Some even went off the stage and rammed every person in sight.

The three girls cautiously inspected the bump cars' control. They were intact. Not getting any clues, they went next to the

carousel. They also recalled that the carousel also went out of control, as it sped uncontrollably, throwing its riders off,

injuring them. Again the controls the girls inspected were intact, except for the broken lever. The girls left and went to their

next destination. As they were passing some rides that have water, such as the log jam, they recalled the incident were the

victims were killed and injured when the log rides went off course, flying off from its tracks and landed over the lake,

throwing off its riders. Then for some strange reasons, the lake began to boil, burning some of them, who were unable to

leave the pond due to injuries, to death. They then proceeded to the next rides.

Inside the circus tent, Leo and Satsuki were looking around the place, hoping to find some clues that would help them

get alead on what caused the carnage. Kazuma and Keiichirou where inspecting the cages where the animals got loose.

Despite using his laptop, he couldn't believe that he would reach a dead end, as the cages, according to his laptop, show

no signs that the cage's locks were picked or tampered with. "Don't tell me the cage locks were picked by ghosts."

Muttered Kazuma. Behind him a voice spoke. "It is possible.". Turning around, It was Kurama. Kazuma adjusted his

eyeglasses, then asked him how and why would a ghosts want to pick locks and cause the circus animals to go on a

rampage. Kurama was a bit hesitant to tell the young detective, since he felt that Kazuma wasn't prepared to gain

knowledge on ghosts and demons that have been roaming around earth ever since he, Yusuke and the others became

Spirit Detectives. On the center stage, Leo and Ryu were on the top platform of the post (the two were on opposite sides)

where the acrobats were standing when their trapeze acts are about to commence, while Satsuki was on the ground, letting

Amanojako out of her bag so he can joine Leo and Ryu. Leo told Ryu that the high wire where the an acrobat was

standing when crossing the wire snapped for no reason, causing him to fall to his death as the safety net fell to the ground as

well, preventing it to save the fallen acrobat. Ryu, on the other hand was a bit mum on this. Grabbing the wire, he looked at

it carefully. He saw that wire was indeed cut off, but he was puzzled. There was no indication that the wire was cut off to a

point were it was ready to snap. Leo told Ryu that the wire can only be cut off once and it would be impossible to leave it

half cut since it is not a rope. Hiei then approached Ryu, asking him to let him a take a look at the wire. Ryu then gave Hiei

the wire. Looking at it carefully, he realized that there was no foul play involved. Looking at Ryu and Leo, he wondered if it

is okay to reveal his Jagan to them while doing investigation. He dicided to go with it, realizing that they have Amanojako

with them. Hiei used his Jagan while looking at the ropes. Ryu stared in amazement, never in his life that he witnessed

something like this. Leo, was then joined by Amanojako, also saw what Hiei was doing. "So, Tri-Klops, what did you find

out? Did ghosts cut off the wire?" Amanojako asked humorously. Tri-Klops is a character from He-Man and the Masters

of the Universe. "Watch your mouth, fur ball. And yes, a ghost did this." Hiei replied. Amanojako then said, "That the

same thing that happened on the trapeze. I also bet that the ghost had some accomplices. While the ghost was busy cutting

the wires, I bet that his accomplices took possession of the circus animals and attack the spectators here. I mean, the

animals in this circus are well-trained, as what the park's owner said (he was watching the news along with Satsuki and

Keichiirou). So why would the animals go wild? And why go after the people in the park?". Hiei then began to wonder.

"Still it doesn't make any sense. Unless they were abuse by their trainers, the animals don't usually attack people. They

would instead look for the nearest exit" Ryu interjected. "Maybe this lot is cursed." Leo mumbled. "No. If this lot is

cursed, then the others and myself, as well as Amanojako would have sensed it". Hiei replied. Amanojako looked at Hiei

and said, "What are trying to suggest then?". At that point, Keichiirou, Kurama and Kazuma joined the others. Kurama

looked at the others and said, "Perhaps someone commissioned the ghosts to attack the circus and the park, and that

attack would resulted in tarnishing the park's reputation". Satsuki, Keichiirou, Kazuma and Leo went glow in the dark

upon hearing this. "Are you saying that the park has business rivals! If so why go so far as to kill everyone just to bankrupt

someone?" Kazuma says in disbelief. Keichiirou looked a bit scared at hearing this. Satsuki hugged her younger brother so

that he would calm down. Leo and Ryu also looked apprehensive at hearing this. "That my friends, is what were going to

find out." Kurama replied. Leo, Ryu and Hiei went down and joined Satsuki, Keichiirou, Kazuma and Kurama. As they

were about to discuss what to do next, The 10 guards who were tied up at the park's entrance appeared, and this time

they were armed with knives. Leo, Satsuki, Kazuma and Keichiirou backed away in fright, while Ryu, Kurama and Hiei

stood their ground. "I told you brats to leave, but you didn't. Now you'll have to pay the fuckin' price." Says the park's

guard, who manhandled Kyuu and Megumi earlier. "Get 'em boys!" he shouted. But in less than two minutes, Ryu,

Kurama and Hiei took down the nine thugs. The park guard stared in disbelief. He was then surrounded the teen

investigators. Hiei glared and told the guard to confess everything that he know about the park's tragedy. But the guard

smirked and said, "Only if you get out alive.". Amanojako, Kurama and Hiei then felt some presence approaching the tent.

Hiei's Jagan appeared, sensing the presence and he instinctively stood in front of Kazuma, Keichiirou, Satsuki and Leo.

The three teens and Keichiirou saw Hiei's Jagan glowed brighter. He then looked at Kurama and said,"It seems that the

ghost and his accomplices are here." Then suddenly, nine ghosts appeared, all of them resembled that of the god Pan. They

were colored red, with red fangs, eyes, horn, all of it. And right before the teens' eyes, the nine red ghosts entered the

bodies of the nine unconscious guards. The possessed guards stood up, their skins turned deep red, and grew larger (kind

of like Bruce Banner changing to the Hulk). The nine ghosts then proceeded to attack the teenagers. Ryu went for the

offensive, delivering a martial arts punch. But was surprised that, even stunned, the red skinned guard stood up, seemingly

unaffected. The guard then grabbed Ryu and threw him towards Satsuki, knocking them out. Kazuma, Keichiirou and Leo

approached the prone Ryu and Satsuki, and tried to wake them up. Seeing this, Kurama and Hiei wasted no time, and

drew their weapons out. "Rosu Whipu!" That's how Kurama chanted his weapon in the subtitled version of Yu Yu

Hakusho. Kurama chanted, and his rose turned to a whip with rose thorns. Hiei threw his upper garment aside, and draw

his katana from its scabbard. Hiei and Kurama then took out three of its attackers, slicing them apart. But the park's guard,

who was not possessed by the ghosts laughed and said, "That won't work you teenage twerps!". And at that moment, the

bodies of the three fallen guards got up, their bodies stacked back together. Kurama and Hiei gritted their teeth, as they

have to contend with some very formidable foes, at the same time protecting their human charges.

Somewhere at the park, Hajime, Momoko, Aya, Fuko, Natsumi as well as Kyuu and Megumi went back at the Ferris

wheel, as Hajime suggested that after getting clues, they would meet back at a chosen place and Hajime suggested the

Ferris wheel as their meeting place, to discuss what they find at the rides. Just as the seven teenagers were about to

discuss, Kuwabara and Yusuke, followed by Kinta were running towards them. "Better brace yourselves. Were about to

have company." Kyuu looked a bit confused as to what Yusuke was saying. Kinta then looked around and said, "Are sure

about what you said that ghosts are coming here?" Momoko's eyes widened and said "They're here!" And at that

moment, 10 men in police uniforms appeared from behind the teen investigators all in red skin, bodies were over-muscled

and were carrying knives. "You guys get to the others while we hold them off!", Yusuke told Hajime. As Hajime and the

others were about to leave, five more men in tuxedos appeared, all red skinned. "Were surrounded!" Kyuu said. As the

man in tuxedo was about to grab Kyuu, a yellow light hit the attacker. "Rei-Gun!". It was Yusuke. "Damn, there so many

of them!" Shouted Kuwabara as more men in tuxedo arrived, all red skinned as well. "Rei-Ken!" Kuwabara shouted, and

sliced down three of his attackers. He then noticed that other red skinned men were heading towards the other direction.

"They're heading towards the circus!" Natsumi shouted. But the 10 teenage investigators were surrounded by the

possessed attackers. They were worried, not only their own safety, but the others who were inside the circus.

Over the Pacific Ocean, A black jet was flying over. Inside the jet were Batman and the Question. Also with them are

the Flash, Green Arrow, Wildcat and Robin (Tim Drake, in his Teen Titans version of his Robin suit), and they were

debating on why Boston Brand should be involved in their investigation over the Tokyo Amusement Park. Question

justified that it's possible that ghosts may be involved in the park's tragedy. Batman still believed that it was the work of

human saboteurs. Wildcat, Robin and Green Arrow were silent, as they couldn't bring themselves on which side they

should debate. "Hey, why not bring in the Ghost Busters? I'm sure they'll be a big help when…" Flash interjected but was

cut off by the Batman's hard glare. Wildcat and Robin snickered. Then all of the sudden, Dr. Fate appeared beside the

Question. "Sorry to interrupt, but I must inform you that there's a disturbance happening at the Tokyo Theme Park. I

sensed some supernatural presence there. And I sensed some human presence there as well. I informed Superman and

some available members about this and are on their way there. Boston Brand and the Spectre will be there as well. Please

get there as fast as you can. I'll try to get there ahead of them to see if the humans there can get out of the park safety."

After that, Dr. Fate disappeared. Batman and Question looked at each other, and increased the jet's speed, flying faster to

get to the park. They then saw a green light flew way ahead of them. "Green Lantern." Batman muttered. So, Do you

believe me now? That ghosts really exist?" Question asked. Batman just ignored the Question and concentrated on heading

towards the park.

Back at the park, Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to keep their attackers from getting their hands on their eight human

companions. And despite Kinta's skills, their attackers just keep coming back. One of the attackers grabbed Megumi by

her shirt and skirt. Kyuu held Megumi and managed to get her away from her attacker, but in the ensuing tussle, her shirt

and skirt were ripped apart, and she was almost naked (she still has her bra and panties). Kyuu gave Megumi his jacket

and puts it on, although her underwear was still exposed. The same goes for Momoko, as her clothes were also ripped as

Hajime grabbed her to keep her from being killed by their attackers. Momoko's three friends, using lead pipes they found

managed to keep their attackers at bay, but the attackers keep coming. Natsumi found a fire extinguisher and used it on

their attackers. It seemed to work, as their attackers staggered back. Seeing this, the rest of the gang went beside the three

girls, forming one circle. Thinking fast, Yusuke gathered his chi, and fired his Rei-Gun in one large energy ball, then fired it

at their attackers. It worked, as the attackers were laying on the ground, burned. "Let's just hope they'll stay that way."

Yusuke said. "You mean they'll still get up!" Kyuu and Hajime asked at the same time. "Not sure, but at least we have

enough time to get to the others." Yusuke replied. Kint then said, "Before that, here, put this on." Kinta took two large

towels from his bag and handed them to Momoko and Megumi. Although both girls were wearing jackets lent to them by

Kyuu and Hajime, their underwears were still exposed. Before they wrapped their towels around their waists, Kyuu

mischievously looked at megumi and said, "Plain white!". Meg glared at her boyfriend, but felt satisfied seeing that he was

whacked on the head by Hajime and Yusuke. Before the teens are about to depart, a figure appeared behind the bushes.

"Looks like you need some adult supervision." "M…Mr. Nanami!" Class Q gasped, wondering if he was watching the

fight the whole time. "I guess you guys weren't kidding when you said that ghosts were involved." Nanami greeted.

"Nanami, Class Q, what's going on? I heard an explosion and…" It was Tatsumi Hongou. His query was cut off when he

saw the burnt bodies of the attackers. "What if I tell you that ghosts really exists?" Nanami asked Hongou. "Are you

saying…" Hongou asked but was cut off by Kyuu. "Yes sir. It's true. My class mates and my friends are the witnesses."

Before Hongou could rebut, Yusuke told everyone that the others are in danger. The teens and the two D. D. S. teachers

went towards the circus tent, not noticing that the burnt attackers were slowly getting up, recovering from Yusuke's attack.

Inside the circus tent, Hiei and Kurama are having a hard time. Even with Amanojako's assistance, the teens were

pushed against a corner. Ryu and Satsuki remained unconscious, while Leo, Keichiirou and Kazuma stood in front of Ryu

and Satsuki, scared at what's happening around them. Hiei was tempted to use his Black Dragon Spirit Wave, but couldn't

bring himself to do it, fearing that in doing so, the result would cause the tent to catch fire and bring the whole burning tent

down, endangering the teenagers. Kurama, in a last ditch effort, summoned his chi, and transformed himself into Youko,

the White Fox demon. Kazuma, Keichiirou, and Leo saw the transformation, and wondered what will happen next. Youko

then summoned his plant demons, and the plant demons consumed the attackers. Ryu and Satsuki woke up, and saw a

glimpse of Youko before reverting himself back to his normal form. Keichiirou asked why did he turn back, and Kurama

told the young boy that his energy was very low and needed to conserve it. Then Yusuke and the others arrived, seeing

that the others were all right. "Looks like you handled them very well." Yusuke smirked. "But at a cost.". Kurama replied.

Then suddenly, the attackers who were being gobbled by Youko's plants broke free. The gang was taken by surprise,

seeing what transpired in front of them. Then the attackers of Hajime's group arrived, and the entire investigation teens and

the two D. D. S. teachers formed a circle to protect each others' backs, as they were surrounded by the ghost-possessed

attackers. As the attackers were getting closer, Keichiirou cried as he hugged his elder sister, Hajime stood in front of

Momoko, while Kyuu kept Megumi behind her. Nanami and Hongou, as well as the Spirit Detectives were in the front line,

determined to protect the kids. Then all of the sudden, a green light burst in, forming a large force field and yanked the

investigators out of harm's way. It was the Green Lantern! As the attackers were about to pounce him, Superman arrived,

and used his super breath to blow the attackers out of the tent. As Green Lantern and the investigators rushed outside, they

saw more reinforcements arrived. It was the Batman, and along with him were Robin, Flash, Question and Wildcat. They

took on the attackers but the attackers keep coming back. Recalling what she did in the past, she stood in front of the

Justice League, but before Batman was about to grab Satsuki, Satsuki tld Batman to let her be, she stared at the attackers

and chanted "I command you ghosts to rest in peace!". The attackers seemed to staggered as they felt they were being

sent back to the Spirit World, but then they glowed in red light, and they stood in front of them intact. "He, he. We super

ghosts won't be sent back that easily!" Laughed one of the attackers. Then out of nowhere, Dr. Fate appeared in mid-air,

chanted a very special oration and the ghosts that possessed the 30 men (in park, police and tuxedo uniforms) were sent to

the Spirit World. The 30 men fell to the ground, unconscious. Dr. Fate approached the teenagers, checking them out if they

suffered any injuries. "Hiya, doc!" Amanojako replied. "So, the Spectre was right then. You have indeed reformed.".

"Let's just say that I was given a special assignment." Amanojako replied. Meanwhile, Kyuu approached the Justice

League in awe, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wow! I can't believe it! The Justice League are here in Japan!

Can I have your autograph?" But Kinta yanked him back, causing some of the Justice League members to chuckle. A few

minutes have passed, after whichthe guards were tied up, the investigators and the Justice League wnt inside the circus.

Ryu told Batman what clues they gathered here. Kyuu on the other hand, told Robin what they gathered at the park. The

rest of the Justice League listened to the young detectives' findings. In the end, the teens came up with one theory: Ghosts

were the cause of the park's tragedy. Robin then looked around and said, "Hey, I thought that Boston Brand will be

coming?". Then suddenly, the park's guard, who led the attackers earlier, appeared. Before everyone were about to react,

the guard raised his hands and said, "Whoa guys, it's me, Deadman!". Everyone were surprised, not expecting Deadman

to take possession of a body. Deadman approached Amanojako and said, "Lookin' good 'Jako." Amanojako gritted his

teeth and said "Watch your mouth you flyin' monkey. And please, that's Amanojako." "Ok, how about 'Jaki?" And soon

Amanojako and Boston Brand were trading jabs and insults. Everyone sweat dropped, including the Batman. Batman then

looked at Brand and said, "Why are you possessing that body?". "'Coz I believed that this creep may hold the key to

what's happening in the park, as well as who was behind this.". Brand replied. Everyone gathered around Brand, as Brand

was about to probe the possessed body of the guard.

**To be continued… **

And now that everyone's here (The Ghosts At School gang, Class Q, the Yu Yu Hakusho boys and now the Justice

League), things will get more interesting. And now that all four teams will pool their resources to solve one of the most

tragicand mysterious case they've ever encountered.With Boston Brand and Dr. Fate here, the four teams will discover

what caused the Tokyo Amusement Park disaster, as well as who is the mastermind, and what is the motive?

And there is only one answer...

**Tune in to Chapter 4 of Ghost Stories: Incredible Alliance! Fatal Four-way Investigation Up! **

(Really, I'm moving the next chapter to Ghost Stories Chapter 4 of the Haunted Circus. But Don't worry. I'll be coming

back here for chapter 3 of the DSQ fic)


	3. Part 7

**To The Theme Park **

**Chapter 3: Careful Planning and Covert Assault**

**Note**: Before reading this chapter, please follow this instruction so you won't get lost and

confused: **Go** to the Ghost Stories (a.k.a. Ghosts at School) section, under the title The

Haunted Circus Chapter 1 and 2. **Then** go to Chapter 1 and of this DSQ fic (it's the

continuation of The Haunted Circus), then go back to The Haunted Circus Chapter 3, and

back to DSQ: The Theme Park Chapter 2. **Then** again go back again to The Haunted

Circus Chapter 4, and then follow this chapter. That way, you'll be able to follow the

flow of this story. This will be the last chapter of To The Theme Park, as the ending of

The Haunted Circus will conclude in Chapter 5 of The Haunted Circus story arc.

**Disclaimer**: Batman is owned by Bob Kane. Superman and Justice League Unlimited are

owned by DC Comics. DSQ by Studio Pierrot. Yu Yu Hakusho by Yoshiro Tagiri.

Ghosts at School by Aniplex and Fuji Television.

Dan Detective School. A well-known and famous academy that is publicly known all

over Japan. D. D. S. is also known for training future detectives. There Class Q and A, as

well as other students were trained by the school's best instructors. At the conference

room, Kotaro Nanami and Tatsumi Hongou told Morihiko Dan, the founder of the school,

all that transpired at the Tokyo Theme Park, as well as witnessing the ghosts for the first

time. Principal Dan was overwhelmed at what he just heard. He just couldn't believe that

a secret cult really existed and are capable of using the occult means of sowing terror. At

the same time he was surprised that the two teachers actually met the Justice League in

person. He was somewhat relieved that Class Q was with them. Nanami and Hongou then

told Principal Dan the whereabouts of the cult's hiding place, and added that the Justice

League, as well as Class Q and the other teenage investigators are planning a covert

assault on the cult's stronghold. Principal Dan decided that Class Q, as well as the Justice

League and the other teen investigators would need additional aid, knowing that the

Justice League might have some difficulty in taking out the cult. He then proposes to

Nanami and Hongou that he'll be sending the two of them and Class A to the cult's

hiding place. Hongou and Nanami agreed on this, and summoned Class A to the

conference room to discuss their plans.

At the Watch Tower, the teen investigators were being led by Wonder Woman in giving

them a tour around the base. Wonder Woman also giggled in seeing Megumi twisting

Kyuu's ear when Kyuu was staring at the Amazon warrior (Megumi got jealous as Kyuu

was staring at Wonder Woman's figure and getting close to her). Kinta was having a field

day at the Tower, flirting with the female employees. The Flash , Boston Brand, Hiei and

Amanojako were trading verbal jabs, with Flash being the jokester and Amanojako being

the sarcastist. Hiei stayed silent the whole time, trying not to get pissed off at Brand's

jokes and insults. Kazuma and Leo, on the other hand, were like floating in heaven,

seeing the advance technologies the League possesses. Kazuma surprised Superman by

asking him if he can have some of their equipments and programs to take home. Kinta

whacked Kazuma on the head, telling him to mind his manners. The rest of the Justice

League and some of its employees were giggling at the two boys. Surprisingly, Batman,

smiling a bit, said he may consider giving some if Kazuma can prove himself worthy.

Hajime and Momoko were standing by the window, watching the sceneries of outer

space. Hajime was blushing as Momoko's three friends were teasing them. Momoko tried

to get her friends to stop this, but in the end, she blushes as well.

Finally, Martian Manhunter and Dr. Fate arrived, and summoned everyone to the

conference room. At the conference room, Dr. Fate told everyone the plans for invading

the cult's hideout, since they obtained the information from the park's guard, who turned

out to be a spy for the cult and corrupt businessman Tendo Dibiasio. The cult's base was

located at a forest in Nerima, their base looked like a 14th century castle, which bears a

resemblance to King Arthur's, Below the castle was a huge skull, the one that resembles

the enemy ship of Voltes V. The insides of the castle had several floors, both going up

the tower and going down the basement. The cult's base also have advance technologies

and weapons that are strong enough to ferry out intruders. Also, through Boston Brand

and Dr. Fate's telephatic abilities, the Justice League and the teen investigators learned

that they used scientific and occult means to open a portal that enables ghosts and

demons to pass through the gate, allowing them to enter the human world safely without

alerting the Spirit World council. And in gratitude, the ghosts and demons willingly

served the cult. Dr. Fate suggested that he, Amazo, Martian Manhunter, Orion, Hawkgirl,

Flash, Steel, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Atom Smasher, Captain Atom, The Green Lantern

Corps, and other members that can shoot projectiles will keep the cult's weapons and

demons busy. Brand, then continued where Dr. Fate left off, saying that Fate and the

others will "distract" their forces while he, Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman,

Black Canary, Vixen, Wildcat, Black Vulcan, Apache Chief and Samurai (I wasn't

pleased with WB version of the three, you know, the Ultimen. So I'll be using the

original versions) will sneak their way under the cult's base and attack them by surprise.

There they'll wreck the machine and use the book, as well as Satsuki will chant the words

needed to send the ghosts and demons back to the demon world. Of course, there were

some concerns during the discussions, such as involving Class Q and the Ghosts At

School gang, since they don't have any super powers like the Spirit Detectives. But

Amanojako defended them, saying that their detective skills will help compensate for

their lack of powers. Batman also agreed, and in the end, the teen investigators were

allowed to go with the Justice League.

Nerima Forest. It was full of trees, and full of birds. Of course there were no people, as

the cults contracted monsters consumed any humans that strayed within the perimeters of

their base. Inside the conference room, Tendo Dibiasio was a nervous wreck, fearing that

the Justice League will be here any moment. But the cult's leader assured him that they

won't be able to penetrate the castle. He reasoned that the Justice League have only 10

members (the cult didn't know that the JL members have already expanded their line-up),

and that their weapons, as well as their contacts are on hand to greet them. Then one of

the cult members came in and told him that there were intruders near the entrance of the

forest. Switching on the monitor, Dibiasio and the cult leader saw two men and five

teenagers. The cult leader just chuckled, saying that if they went through the forest,

they're dead seeing that they pose no threat. He then switched off the monitor.

Outside the forest, the "intruders" turned out to be Nanami, Hongou and Class A. They

were waiting for Class Q to arrive. But when Nanami received a text from Megumi,

Nanami ordered everyone to leave the forest. The rest were surprised by this, but Nanami

told them that Megumi wants to meet everyone in a vacant house near the forest. Five

minutes later, Nanami, Hongou and Class A entered the house, and, to their amazement,

were greeted by Class Q and the Justice League, as well as the Spirit Detectives and the

Ghosts at School gang. Kyuu told the D. D. S. teachers and Class A their plans about the

raid, and told them that they should join Class Q and the others in entering the cult's

stronghold by going under, while the rest of the Justice League will provide distraction.

After several minutes of discussions and rebuttals (from Hongou, of course), Hongou,

Nanami, and Class A agreed in joining Class Q, the other teen investigators, and

Batman's team in staking out the cult's fortress by going through the sewers. 10 minutes

later, Batman's team have entered the sewers without being seen. Once inside the sewers,

they could hear some loud noise coming from the surface. "Looks like the battle has

begun." Says Batman, leading the raiding team to the fortress' interior entry.

Outside, Dr. Fate and Amazo were hovering above the sky, watching the rest of the

Justice League taking out the ghosts and demons that were defending the door leading

inside the castle. Amazo used his advanced nano-techonlogy to scan the source of where

the ghosts and demons are coming from, what type of machine that would aid the ghosts

and demons in entering the human world, and which book the cult was using to summon

more ghosts and demons. Amazo found the three objectives and relayed it to Dr. Fate.

And without second-guessing, Dr. Fate, Amazo, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter went

to the source of the three objectives, crashing through the roof, with Hawkgirl in the lead,

using her mace to disintegrate the approaching ghosts and demons.

Back at the sewers, Batman was leading the team towards the entrance when Kinta told

everyone to stop. Kinta says that he heard something was approaching. Hiei and

Amanojako went beside Kinta, and Hiei's Jagan appeared and Amanojako's eyes glowed

white. "Looks like were about to have company." Says Amanojako. Kyuu and Hajime

looked a bit surprised and said, "How did they know that were here!". "Probably some

of the ghosts can sense us." Yusuke answered. He then turned to the rest and said, "Let's

get ready to rumble, guys."

**To Be Concluded… in Ghost Stories!**

Well, that's all, folks, as the end will take place in Chapter 5 of The Haunted Circus story

in Ghost Stories. Yeah, the ending should be here, but the story actually belong to Ghosts

at School. The DSQ characters are just guest stars, just like the Yu Yu Hakusho boys and

the Justice League. But at least they get a fair share of adventures and exposure. I do

hope you enjoyed this crossover fic I wrote. Please send in your thoughts (reviews) and

let me know if I did a good job.

Also, after The Haunted Circus ends, I'll be writing another DSQ fanfic, and they'll be

teaming up again with the Ghosts at School gang. In other words, it's going to be another

(and maybe the last one) crossover fic. Until then, thanks! 


	4. Part 9

Epilogue:

Read Ghosts Stories: The Haunted Circus Chapter 5 before reading this.

It was 3:30 pm. Ryu, Yukihira and Kuniko decided to drop by Kyuu's house, for they

have a very serious news to break. Once inside the Renjou residence they noticed that

there were two pairs of shoes. Ryu immediately recognizes it as Megumi's shoes. But

they noticed that neither of them were downstairs. Nor in the living or dining room. They

were not in the bathroom as well. They decided to head to Kyuu's room. Once upstairs,

the trio noticed that Kyuu's door was locked. Ryu asked Yuikihira and Kuniko toknock

the door while he goes down and get the bedroom keys. As Ryu got back, he was

surprised that the door was still locked. Using the key, the three D. D. S. students got in.

They were surprised that, on the floor, there were clothes scattered on the ground. Then

they saw two figures on the bed, covered by the bed blanket from head to toe. Ryu,

Yukihira and Kuniko blushed deeply, realizing what transpired inside the bedroom, as

they saw the remains of what appeared to be a rubber balloon near corner of the bed. Ryu

then poked at the two figures on the bed. The figures began to stir, hearing voices, and

when they peeked their heads from the blanket, they shrieked in surprise. It was Ryu,

Kuniko and Yukihira! The three friends stared wide-eyed at the sight they are seeing on

Kyuu's bed! Both lovers covered themselves with the blanket seeing Ryu and Yukihira

grinning, while Kuniko covered her mouth in embarrassment. Kyuu asked Ryu if his

mom was here. Relieved when told that she wasn't here yet, he asked his friends to leave

the room so they can get dressed. Before leaving, Yukihira mischievously told the two to

get dressed and not go for "Round 2". Ryu and Kuniko were laughing after seeing the

couple blushed at Yukihira's statement.

After getting dressed, and Kyuu disposing the "evidence", the five D. D. S. students were

seated in the living room, with Ryu, Yukihira and Kuniko telling Kyuu that shortly after

the controversial decision handed by the judge regarding the sentence on the Cult of

Makai, there were reported news of high school girls went missing. And it happened

every six hours. Moreover, Ryu told Kyuu that since the kidnappings were random, there

may be a chance that the female D. D. S. students, including Megumi, Yukihira, and

Kuniko, as well as Satsuki and Momoko could be the next victims. After an hour of

discussion, the five students decided to inform Principal Dan about this matter. Kyuu also

suggested that the Ghosts at School gang must be informed as well so that they too would

be prepared for any emergency. Ryu then decided to escort Yukihira and Kuniko to their

homes. Megumi decided to stay with Kyuu because of the information she just heard, as

well as her elder sister was still at overseas and won't be back until next week.

After the three left, there was a phone call. Kyuu picked up the phone and answered it. It

was his mom. Mrs. Renjou told Kyuu that she won't be home until 10 pm. Kyuu told his

mom that he'll be fine. After putting down the phone, Kyuu sat back on the couch,

looking at the floor. He was thinking whether this kidnapping was connected to the Cult

of Makai, but wasn't sure since the cult members they rounded up were all the remaining

members. Megumi placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him that they'll figure it out.

After looking at each other, Kyuu and Megumi hugged each other. Kyuu then decided to

head towards the bathroom to take a bath, but paused, then looks at Megumi, giving her a

grin. "Want to take a shower with me?" he asked. Megumi blushed, but then she grinned

back, saying yes. Kyuu went upstairs, and a few seconds later, he came down with a pair

of towels. He was only dressed in house shorts. After entering the bathroom, the couple

undressed themselves and open the shower. Behind the bathroom door were sounds of the

shower running and the couple laughing and giggling, and later sounds of moaning.

That's the end, folks (for real), but it's just the beginning. Check out my follow-up story

of the Haunted Circus and the To The Theme Park story called "The Fetus of God".

Yeah, it sounds creepy, but at least the Ghosts at School gang, the Spirit Detectives of Yu

Yu Hakusho and Team D. D. S. will be teaming up again. And expect more guest

characters to pop out! Thanks for reading my fic and I'll be looking forward again to hear

from you guys!


End file.
